


Super Grace

by merryghoul



Series: Janelle Monáe Quotes for femslashficlets: general claim [5]
Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: Anissa wants a character to appear in the Thunder comic books.





	Super Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Set during 2.12.
> 
> Prompt: 15. These eyes long to make you a perfect work of art

Anissa wasn’t sure how and why someone started making Thunder comics. The comics were amusing, albeit repetitive: Thunder would fight various villains before the comics ended. But she felt the comics were missing something, like a subplot with a romantic relationship. She wished there was some way to contact the writer of this comic to write in a character like Grace. Thunder would still fight these bad guys designed after Freeland’s drug dealers, but away from fighting crime, there was a comic-loving bartender waiting at home for her.

Then again, maybe not, because Anissa wanted to keep Grace for herself.


End file.
